


tie my shoelaces (do it)

by haru_the_h2hoe



Series: love4eva [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Intense Orgasms, Intersex, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, but in the wrong way, demoralising thoughts, ikuya is a hot hot mess, ikuya misses haru a lot okay, natsuya tries, romanticising traumatic experiences, slight virginity kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_the_h2hoe/pseuds/haru_the_h2hoe
Summary: Ikuya's first heat hits him when he's in America. Stuck in his room, on a pile of Natsuya's unwashed laundry, he reflects on his sexual awakening and longs for the only alpha he's ever wanted.





	tie my shoelaces (do it)

**Author's Note:**

> heads up, this is a prequel to my other fic "this is what sweet addiction is". as it is a prequel and for a different ship entirely, you could read this fic separately and it would still make sense. but if you crave hiyoikuharu angst, i recommend you read it first, there's a lot hiyori doesn't know or has misunderstood about ikuya and the way that he thinks, which is important to the overall storyline. 
> 
> also read the tags.

It wasn’t like Ikuya was a totally stranger to sexual urges. Some omegas go through most of their adolescent without as much as jacking off before their heat hits them like a tidal wave of hormones. In that respect and others, Ikuya felt like he was different from the average omega. He had always loved deep, had a string of unanswered crushes since preschool. He never told anyone about any of them, not his friends, not his brother and definitely not the cool alpha senpai in his elementary school. Naturally his fantasies progressed forward from innocent pecks the cheeks and hand holding near the end of elementary and into middle school. 

Natsuya thought Ikuya had no clue what he and Nao did in their room together, boy was he wrong. The walls were so thin, their rooms were right next to each other. Honestly, it was Natsuya’s fault for doing stuff like that in the house with everyone at home. He felt terrible, his hand wrapped around his little cock, ears straining to hear Nao’s hot moans, trying to ignore that it was Natsuya that was fucking him. It became easier sooner than later, as the pitch grew higher and Nao’s staccato gasps more frequent. His hand sped up, and he struggled to conceal his own moans. From the other side, a silence followed a sharp intake of breath and Natsuya let out a deep grunt. A few seconds later, his brother and Nao were laughing, he could picture them holding each other, bone dead tired after their previous activities. Ikuya decided he ought to clean up the mess he make before someone noticed, and hop into the bath before Natsuya and Nao occupy it for round two.

Natsuya would think he was a little freak if he knew. He already didn’t like him as it was, ditching him in favour of his middle school friends and his boyfriend. Ikuya had pretty conflicted feelings regarding Nao, he saw exactly why his brother adored him. He was beautiful, soft looking longish hair, gentle downturned eyes. He possessed the affectionate gaze of a mother, but Ikuya had seen how it changed when he looked at Natsuya, subtly seductive, the perfect omega. His elegant way of speaking, how he just knew everything about everyone without been told. He complimented Ikuya’s clueless, brash older brother perfectly. They balanced each other out, and his mother would joke about Natsuya getting bonded before high school.

Ikuya wished he could join in the celebrations, be happy that his brother had already found someone so utterly perfect for him, but jealousy was a hideous thing. Even as Ikuya reflected back on it now, he didn’t know exactly who he was jealous of, Nao’s constant presence in his brother’s life, or Natsuya’s dick in Nao’s cunt, the older omega bouncing up and down and the sweet angelic sounds that escaped the lovemaking.

This was all before middle school started, and it made everything so much more weird and awkward when he did finally end up spending more time with both Natsuya and Nao because of the swim club. 

Eventually - and thankfully - everything faded, and he had managed to settle into middle school life somehow. But predictably, just as soon as he was sure he didn’t love (lust after) Nao-senpai, another obsession began to surface. It was easier to pretend that he just admired him, because everyone else did. Even Natsuya was impressed by his swimming, all the omegas and beta girls in his class had a crush on him. Cool, impassive eyes, how he wished they would look at him alone. Lithe body that embraced the water with grace, maybe it will embrace him one of these days. Ikuya never paid much attention to his cunt before - it was too hard to fap with, not nearly as responsive as his dick - but now, all he wanted was Haru’s shapely, long fingers touching him, and Haru’s dick pulsing inside him. 

He was pretty sure that Haru thought he just liked his swimming, that was the sole reason that Ikuya spent the better part of a fortnight copying his every movement, trying to get his basic mannerisms down to a pat, as if that would somehow miraculously turn him into a god in the water. How dumb. Ikuya wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t like Asahi, convinced that a changed mindset would make him a better swimmer. Honestly, his intentions couldn’t be more detached from the realm of swimming. But it was probably a lot easier to let everyone else assume as they pleased. Once again, there was no way he could tell his friends, his brother and most of important of all, Haru, about the crush the threatened to swallow him whole with lust. 

He wanted Haru to notice him, he wanted him to see how much Ikuya adored him. He wanted Haru to pay attention to him and no one else, not Makoto, not that monkey Asahi, not even swimming. Ikuya would do anything for Haru, give him anything he wanted. He would train harder than ever, his breaststroke would be perfect. Hell, he would even start swimming freestyle, just to swim with him, share the pool water like a couple would share a bath, swimming in opposite lanes, heart beats parallel. 

If he was sitting just a little closer on that starry night, he would have kissed him.

He should have, really. Maybe everything would be different if he did. He could have convinced Haru to have stayed on the swim club, if only he could get inside his heart. He wouldn’t have followed Natsuya to America, he would have stayed at his mother’s house, not having his first heat under the roof of his homestay parents. 

Natsuya was too much really, dumping his unwashed laundry basket full of sweaters on his bed, all because he heard (probably from Nao) that, when in heat, omegas like nestling. Yeah, with their partner’s stuff, dumbass. They were already the weird, “can’t-speak-English” brothers, now all their teammates will think they’re the creepy incestuous “can’t-speak-English” brothers. Even now he was still in Ikuya’s room, asking him if he wanted anything, debating whether he should even go to school today or not, all while Ikuya’s cunt was dripping onto the mattress like a melted ice cream. He didn’t leave until Ikuya screamed a string of curses and threw one of his disgusting sweaty jumpers at his face.

Ikuya breathed a sigh of relief once the door was closed, not hesitating to rub his wet cunt in a long strip along the mattress, moaning in instant relief. This was way different to all the times he’s got off before. Every little touch, any small amount of friction down there was enough to set him on fire. And as he just sat there, wriggling on top of his bed, not caring if the slick got on his duvet or on Natsuya’s sweaters, he felt himself burning. Hotter, hotter, and then white.

He lost it for a second, a moment of disorientation before his soul returned to his body. Then, assessing the collateral damage on his bed, he almost grinned. Everything was a mess. The smell of pistachio everywhere. This is what he’ll be doing for a whole week. 

Ikuya flopped back on his bed, he was still soaking down there, so he shoved a finger in for a taste. He didn’t expect it to go in that easily, he didn’t expect it to feel this good either. He forgot what he was going to do, pushing the single digit in and out, adding a second, sighing happily as it went inside as easily as the first, stretching himself with his fingers. He wondered, through hiccuping moans, if his fingers alone felt this good, fuck, how good would a dick feel?

He picked himself off the bed, hovering above instead, before bouncing down onto his wrist, his ring finger also getting shoved inside. This was amazing, he now knew why Nao-senpai would let his older brother shamelessly fuck him with everyone around. Once you got started it literally didn’t matter if the whole world was watching, he couldn’t stop his hips moving if he tried. There was nothing else to do but succumb into the feeling and let it happen. 

He was getting closer, he almost felt dizzy. His walls already felt sore, his fingers forcing their way in and out without much care. Nothing about this was gentle, and Ikuya loved it. He cummed hard, pushing his ass out as his mind went blank again.

He collapsed back on the bed again, he could hear his heartbeat in his head, and there was a dumb throbbing in his groin. What a mess he was. An absolute trainwreck. If anyone were to see him now, cunt still dripping, neglected dick hard and red against his chest, what would they think? 

That he was so needy and desperate, so pathetic, pathetic little omega whore. Poor pathetic omega slut, a wet little bitch without an alpha to fuck him properly. Worthless, no good slut that couldn’t even get an alpha.

Ah, he was so lonely, always feeling incomplete. He didn’t have an alpha, didn’t even like any that he knew. The only alpha that he liked was in Japan, all while he was stuck here in a foreign country, six thousand miles away with no one to impress. Haru. He missed Haru so much, he wanted to cry, wanted to hop onto the next plane and run back to him. The fact that Haru quit the swim team didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered. If Haru didn’t swim, neither would he. If Haru wasn’t there, he would just run to where he was. Nothing mattered as long as they could be together. 

Ikuya was sobbing before he knew it. Big fat tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, spilling readily like a waterfall. He gripped the sweaters around him tight, choking on sharp gasps, trying not to whimper. So pathetic, he wanted to bury himself in his bed, surrounded by Natsuya’s warm cinnamon, and never leave. A failure of an omega like him didn’t deserve to see the light of day. 

The tears continued until eventually they stopped. Ikuya’s voice grew raspy and hoarse, and soon all he could do was tremble. He wanted to sleep, shaking like a leaf, cold and empty no matter how much he burrowed in his brother’s sweaters. It was never enough. He couldn’t even remember what Haru smelt like, he hated himself for forgetting. He wanted to feel those arms around his body again, like that day when Haru saved him from drowning, from when he saved Ikuya from his own stupid self. The warmth that radiated from Haru’s chest even when he was in the water. How he held Ikuya like he was a fragile helpless child, he felt so small in Haru’s arms, so secure. He would drown himself a thousand times if Haru were there to save him.

Haru, Haru, he wanted to kiss Haru, what a pure feeling. He wanted their lips to close onto each other, wanted to lean in closer and closer until he could feel Haru’s breath on his cheeks. Haru would be surprised at first, Ikuya didn’t think he was aware of these sort of things, he wasn’t like other alphas, he was pure, and perfect, and all Ikuya’s. The only one who would show Haru how good an omega’s touch felt would be Ikuya. 

Their kiss would get more passionate, more heated. Gradually Haru would begin to take control, pulling Ikuya closer into his lap, letting his pretty little omega straddle him. Ikuya would show him how good he could feel down there, too. Rubbing himself lewdly on Haru’s bulge, mewling happily as his alpha grew harder under his sweet movements. Soon it would be too much for Haru, pulling Ikuya momentarily off his lap to take off his jammers. His cock would pop out from the spandex, big and furiously leaking precome. Ikuya was drooling on his bed, thinking about it. 

He would touch it, softly first, marvelling at how small and delicate his hands looked, wrapped around it, pumping it. Haru would love it, face contorted in pleasure from Ikuya’s hands alone, a moan would slip out as Ikuya put its head into his mouth. He wanted to hear the string of curses and prayers, all the sounds that his ordinarily taciturn alpha would make just for him. He wanted his jaw to ache, wanted to feel Haru grow harder in his mouth. He wanted to know just how good he was when Haru pulls him off roughly, yanking him back by a fistful of hair, alarmed at how close he was to cumming down Ikuya’s throat. Ikuya would giggle softly, tell him in a raspy voice that it was alright, Haru was allowed to cum anywhere on his body. Even, he would say with his hands pumping Haru’s cock again, faster and faster, even on his face. Ikuya climaxed hard, imagining Haru’s hot, thick cum hitting his cheeks, obediently not moving until he was covered in every last drop. He wanted to see Haru’s dazed out expression, pupils blown large and mouth softly agape as he looked down at his slut, his little omega whore. 

Ikuya smiled, momentarily satisfied at last. Yes, this is what he wanted, what he would be fantasising about throughout his heat. It’s going to be one slutty, slutty week.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was so much more intense than the hiyoiku fic. idk ikuya's so fun to write. and yes, this was after ikuya met hiyori, and no, he does not get as much as a single mention. 
> 
> my twitter is @4ku_n0_h4n4, i tweet about my free!lings and sometimes about writing fanfics lol


End file.
